Right Through Me (Miss Invisible) A Kiba Inuzuka Fanfiction
by CertifiedTrill
Summary: "Being invisible should be great, Kira!" exclaimed Tenten. "You don't have to worry about people bothering you or getting a lot of attention." Kira sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "You don't understand, Ten. Being invisible means you're never noticed, even when you want to be. It's like they just see right through you." Kiba/OC
1. Chapter One: The Invisible One

Right Through Me: A Kiba Inuzuka Fanfiction Love Story

Description:_**"Being invisible should be great, Kira!" exclaimed Tenten. "You don't have to worry about people bothering you or getting a lot of attention." Kira sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "You don't understand, Ten. Being invisible means you're never noticed, even when you want to be. It's like they just see right through you." **_Kiba/O.C.

* * *

Chapter One:  
The Invisible One

It was the first day of sophomore year at Konoha Private Academy for Takarashi Kira (pronounced _Keer-a)_. She had lived in Konoha when she was younger, but left to the Water Country when she was about seven years old. She made friends, but was told she couldn't get too attached to them because her parents had many businesses, and that meant many trips, which eventually meant to moving. A **lot**.

As Kira got older, she ended up having a depression build up due to her lack of existence. She never wanted to talk in class, stayed out of crowds and large groups of people, and was never invited to anything. If she was, it was either when she was younger and actually had friends, or when the people that asked her knew about her parents and their wealth. Often, no one even cared to spare Kira a glance. They hardly knew she was there. And that's how Kira liked it—_never existing_. She wouldn't have to worry about receiving attention she didn't want, and she didn't have to worry about her lack of social talents.

That is, until she got older and started seeing the world how it really is; _lonely_.

She finally came back to Konoha nine years later, and she was excited to see her old friends. Thing is, though, is that she is worried they may not even remember her. She's changed a lot since she was seven. Her hair got longer, and she grew to be more feminine—her hips were wider now, and her chest got bigger.

Kira gathered all of her things together: her backpack, her headphones (music was her only thing to look forward to in life), her brush, comb, drum sticks, and her phone. She was already dressed for about a half hour now, so she decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she left her room, her dog Lightning (she was _obsessed_ with _Final Fantasy XIII) _ran to her. Kira rubbed her Alaskan Husky on the head, and proceeded down the stairs. She silently cursed herself for wearing wedges, knowing she had stairs to climb up and down.

Kira hurried down the _very, very long_ staircase to the kitchen and glanced at the clock.

"7:45 already? Crap! I don't have that much time..." She went to grab some s'more-flavored pop tarts when she saw a note on the counter.

She picked it up, noticing the signature. '_To Kira, From Mom'_

She continued to open it, wondering if it was another one of her mother's excuses for not being home.

_**To Kira,**_

_**Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you on your first day of school. Really, I am. I mean it, Kira. You know I love you dearly and I would give anything to be there with you right now, but you already know and understand I have to work, as well as your father. I miss you. I'm with you even though I'm in the U.S. right now, Honey. **_

_**I hope you have the best day possible, and have fun. Don't be too shy now, 'kay? Your father and I will be away for another 3 weeks. You'll do just fine.**_

_**I know you'll do fine. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mom**_

_Yup,_ Kira thought. _Another one of the bull-crap excuses Mom has to explain why she's not here. She's never here._

Kira glanced at the clock again. "7:50. Well, I should have a little time. Let's get this thing goin'." Yes, people, Kira talks to herself. When you're basically invisible and barely anyone notices that you exist, who are you supposed to talk to? The wall? _Pshh_. That was _so_ seven-year-old-ish.

...Not that Kira had even did that before, though.

She crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash can, grabbed her phone from the counter (she had put it down) and her keys, and she was on her way out the door—_err,_—_garage_.

Kira's vehicle was not at all parked in the front of her huge, gigantic house. It never was because she was afraid someone would either steal or trash it, and Kira just couldn't have that. It was simply parked in her garage, where the pretty lil' thing could stay safe and, untouched.

She closed the door connecting her house to her garage, and walked towards the beauty she called her motorcycle. Kira didn't do cars this time of year. It was still summer, being late August, and she just _couldn't_ pass up the beautiful opportunity to ride her baby to no end.

She grabbed her helmet of the handle and made sure she hadn't left her biker jacket in the house, inserting her keys. Kira twisted the key slightly, hearing the loud roar of the engine ringing in her pierced ears. She put on her black and blue helmet to match with the motorcycle, along with her leather gloves, and backed out the open garage. She closed it with the electronic remote and sped off to her new high school.

Kira marveled at her hair swaying along with the wind in the comfy summer air. She smirked beneath her helmet at how fast the un-covered ride was going, and the looks she was getting from the people around her. She was actually kind of happy she was noticed for once, more than any other day (_seriously)_, but soon frowned due to the fact that she knew it wouldn't last for long. Soon, everyone would just forget she was there, and act like she never existed in the first place. They'd be cruel to her if she was noticed, anyways. For that reason, she formed a sad, crooked smile that etched its way onto her lips.

_Maybe this might not be bad after all,_ she thought,_ just maybe._

With that, she was on her five minute ride to her new school.

* * *

Kira arrived at the gigantic school her parents forced her to go to, and gaped. _Dang, this is Hah-Uge. Hah, take that Kayla! _

Kayla was Kira's older cousin, and she always bragged about how she had the biggest school. Kira eventually got tired of it, and just wanted to show her herself. Kayla wasn't the only one who went to a huge school.

She was still on her motorcycle, legs on either side of the vehicle. Eventually she took off her helmet, shaking her head of straight hair, only to see a car pull up beside her. And, mind you, not just _any_ 'ordinary' car. It was a sleek, shiny black _Ferrari_.

Kira herself started to feel slightly jealous, but shook away the emotion.

_Humph,_ Kira thought to herself._ My bike costs more anyway._ Oh Kami, now she was starting to sound like her mother. _Not_ a good sign. Ew.

When the Ferrari pulled in the parking lot to a stop, the engine was turned off and a boy popped out, standing pretty tall (Kira didn't know _how_ tall), with a head full of brown, kind-of spiky hair, and red marks on his face. Clad in a dark blue tee shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers to match, Kira concluded that he was the type to have many fangirls chasing after him.

She had to fight down the urge to gag at the thought.

He closed the door of his beloved vehicle, and he glanced at the blue-and-black motorcycle Kira was still currently sitting on.

...Too bad he didn't notice.

"Whoa," The boy looked shocked to have seen such an expensive motorcycle. "Cool ride."

Kira felt her cheeks heat up a little. Had she finally been noticed? Was she actually recognized by someone she kind-of-sort-of wanted to be noticed by? Had everything she wanted finally come true?

After he spared the bike one last glance (without even _looking_ at Kira), he walked away to meet up with his friends.

_Nope. _

Kira felt her hope suddenly shattered once again. Maybe she wasn't meant to be acknowledged, period. Maybe she was just meant to be alone. However, she'd always thought that one day, her dream would come true. Yet, here she was again: _forgotten, unnoticed and alone._

Meanwhile, Kira made sure her bike was stable enough to stand on its own, gathered her backpack (of _course_ it was slung around her), and made her way into the huge school, towards the office.

Surprisingly, the office had sort of a... _weird_ vibe to it. Everyone there either had frowns or their faces, or just looked bored in general. Weren't people that worked at schools at least supposed to actually _like_ their job?

Kira peeked in from the office windows, and immediately decided she didn't want to go in. She dreaded being around big groups of people, especially when said people are so annoyed and ticked-off that it shows on their faces. Kira wanted nothing more than to get her schedule and get this whole disaster called school over with, but her thoughts were interrupted when someone started talking to her:

"Hey! Move out the way! You're blocking the door, nerd!" Some odd boy dressed in all red with glasses perched up on his nose yelled to her.

It was her first day back in Konoha, after all, and the first thing that she's labeled as is a nerd. A _nerd? _ Seriously, of all things?

Kira had an apologetic look on her face, and managed to mumble a barely audible 'Sorry!' before moving out the way. She really didn't even have to move, the redhead pushed her anyway.

She walked back towards the door and opened it slowly, before finally walking in.

When she made it to the line of what she thought was for the new students, she started fiddling with her fingers, looking down at the tiled floor and waiting for the line to move. She hated waiting, but somehow maintained her patience. After all, she didn't want to make this day even worse.

"- your name, Sweetie?"

Caught up in all her thinking, Kira hadn't noticed the line had moved already.

"...Huh?"

The secretary of the school giggled. "I said, 'Hi, what's your name, Sweetie?'"

_'Well, here's one who isn't evil-looking...'_

Kira fidgeted, and laughed nervously. "Haha. Oh, well u-um m-my name's T-Takarashi K-Kira." After she said it, she silently cursed herself for stuttering, a habit she had already grown out of.

"Okay," The woman scribbled something down on a piece of lavender-colored paper. "And you're here for..?"

"I'm a new student here. I need my schedule."

"Okay, oh! I almost forgot," She let out a giggle. "I'm Shizune, and I'm the secretary here at Konoha Private Academy."

She fiddled through many papers and files, then she finally spotted Kira's name. Shizune pulled out the file, and handed it to Kira.

"Lady Tsunade is the principle here, and there's your schedule. In that file, there's also a map of the school, student clubs, informational events and scheduled assemblies. I suggest you take out the schedule and put the rest in your back pack. It'll help you stay organized." Shizune formed a closed-eye smile, and chuckled.

Kira felt a tug at her pink lips, and smiled back. "Thank you, Shizune-san! I'll be one my way now. Thanks again for the help."

"Please, just call me Shizune."

Both Shizune and Kira shared meaningful smiles, and Kira was out the door, on her way to her first class.

As soon as she was out the door, she glanced at her schedule:

**.Homeroom**

**Hatake, Kakashi,| Rm. 312A**

**.1****st**** Period - Literature**

**Hatake, Kakashi,| Rm. 312A**

**.2****nd**** Period - History**

**Mitarashi, Anko| Rm. 202B**

**.3****rd**** Period – Science/Biology**

**Jiraya| Rm. 416B**

**.LUNCH**

**CAFETERIA**

**.5****th**** Period – P.E.**

**Maito, Gai| GYM**

**.6****th**** Period – Language Arts**

**Hatake, Kakashi| Rm. 312A**

**.7****th**** Period – Music (Temp.)**

**Yuhi, Kurenai| Rm. 102B**

**.8****th**** Period - Math**

**Sarutobi, Asuma| 418A**

_'Geez, we have a lot of classes here,' _Kira thought to herself. She started walking, and immediately got lost. The school was huge, and her being late already made everything worse. Her first class was on the third floor, and she was down on the middle floor. There were elevators everywhere, only, students were not allowed to use them. It was some stupid rule about only if you had a broken limb or couldn't walk were the only times the students could take the elevator.

Kira turned left down the long corridor, and came to see that there were no stairwells leading upwards. All of the passageways there to get somewhere, were either going left, right, or just simply down. She quickly turned around, and went back to where the corridor started. Instead of going left this time, she made a sharp right, and was relieved greatly to find a steep, black set of stairs leading up to the next floor. She began to trot up the stairs, but immediately considered that a fail since she forgot she was wearing wedges, that were exceptionally high. _Again_.

The hallway that she came up to was fairly spaced out and not too cramped like the last one, but you could get lost in it easily, which is exactly what Kira came to do. She walked left for as far as she can remember, and only proceeded to find room 246A. _'Seriously? I'm not even on the right floor yet?'_

Kira sighed heavily and began to find the other staircase. There weren't many on the level that she could find, and the map only showed her one, which just-so-happened to be all the way on the opposite side from where she was. That staircase lead from the middle floor up, ending at each floor.

Too bad she didn't see it the first time.

A mere moment later, Kira glanced at the elevators with an evil glint in her eyes. _'Well, no one's on this floor right now...' _And so, she ran over to the elevator, pushing the button for the above floor. 2 minutes later, the light glowed above the elevator, and bell dinged. She stepped in, but the darn thing just wouldn't close its doors.

"Close you stupid doors!" Kira said aloud, and went on to kicking the elevator.

"...Hey! Students aren't aloud to use those!" A teacher of some sort began running towards Kira inside the elevator, and Kira herself had a look of worry mixed with shock on her pale face.

"Crap! Close, close, _close..!" _

The elevator continued to be a dimwit, and wouldn't close its obtuse, deficient doors.

After several minutes of constant worrying, yelling, button-pushing, and elevator-beating, the doors finally closed.

_'Hmph, no wonder the students here rather use the provided stairways for transportation.'_

* * *

**Ding!**_  
_

The elevator's bell sounded, and the brunette walked out, relieved to finally see the third floor. Now, the only thing left to do is find room 312A...

"What is up with all the letter stuff?" Kira hadn't noticed she said it aloud until she recollected her thoughts. She blushed a slight shade of pink. She continued onward, making sharp right and left turns along the way. The room numbers were getting bigger, and by now, she was probably over 5 minutes late.

"306," 3 steps forward, "308," 5 steps forward, "311," 1 more step... "Ah! Room 312A." Kira flashed a broad smile, showing obvious signs of satisfaction. She turned the handle on the door slowly, pulling it towards her. Once there was enough room, she stepped inside with a heavy, nervous blush on her cheeks.

She walked towards the front of the room, noticing that their sensei was not yet there. She sighed happily, letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. After standing there with no one paying her any attention at all, she progressed to move to a seat in the far back portion of the classroom. The classroom was fairly big, with many desks and tables that were scattered around the room.

"Hey," A blue-haired boy asked the person next to him, "Weren't we supposed to have a new student today?"

"Yeah," The other one replied, this one's hair being a fiery red. "Heard it was supposed to be a hot girl too. Maybe she got scared or something and ran off."

Kira sunk down in her sear once she realized people were talking about _her_, the girl who just walked in not even 3 minutes ago. She felt like she drifted back to the old days and even so now, when no one really noticed her and she was always alone. Back in elementary, she actually had friends. Ever since then, everything went downhill. She was alone, no one like her, and something _always_ went wrong. Kira just wanted to float away sometimes. As she looked ahead of her, still sunk down in her seat, she noticed one thing: _buns._ Chocolate-brown buns that belonged to a certain cream-skinned (if that's even a good adjective,) girl.

She suddenly had a epiphany. "Oh my God... Tenten?!"_  
_

The bun-haired girl whipped around. Kira flushed when she realized, yet again, that she said something out loud she wasn't supposed to.

"Um," The brunette cleared her throat, "Do I know you?" It appeared that the one named Tenten was the only one that spotted Kira, because no one even bothered to turn around and look at the now-pale girl.

"U-uh," Kira stuttered and silently scolded herself for it, "We um, w-went to school together."

The chocolate-eyed girl looked taken aback, then recollected herself. "We did? Um, sorry, but... I can't even recognize you."

Kira spoke in a barely audible, soft voice, "Well, that's o-okay. My name's T-Takarashi Kira, just in case you may r-remember." _'Damn it, Kira, you stuttered again!'_

Tenten flashed a smile anyways. "Okay!" She turned back around in her seat, but faced Kira again when she noticed something. "Hey, how come I've never see you around here before?"

"I'm the new girl. I just moved here."

"Oh, cool. I've been in Konoha basically my whole life. So.. you're the one everybody's been talking about?"

Kira managed a small, yet nervous, embarrassed laugh. "Uh, yeah. Sadly." Kira looked down to stare at her shoes.

"Well.. why hasn't anyone talked to you yet?"

"They probably can't see me."

"Huh?"

"They probably can't see me."

"W-what? That's impossible," Tenten laughed, "It's not like you're invisible!"

"Actually, I pretty much am."

Before Tenten could make a retort or comment, the teacher finally decided to pop in. It was a good thing, after all. Kira was starting to get annoyed by all the chatter.

"Hello class. Well you see, what happened was, a black cat crossed my path and-" A silver haired guy with a mask covering the lower half of his face, with a bandana over his eye spoke.

"LIAR!" A blonde-haired boy with what Kira guessed were whisker marks and an orange jumpsuit interjected.

Kira deadpanned. _'Oh Kami, is this what my class consists of?'_

* * *

**Well guys, how was it? I hope it was alright :/. This is my first fanfiction story and I really want to get a lot of reviews. Help me, please? Constructive criticism is welcome! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, and I hope this'll be good enough of a story for me to continue. I really like fanfiction, and I write stories of my own. **_  
_

**Follow me on iBeez_Lauren. Follow me on Instagram ismokeddrake_.**

**I hope you like it, and feel free to contact me and message me anytime! I'm always free :)**

**Thankss(:**

**_~Certified Trill_  
**


	2. Chapter One Part 2: The Invisible One

Chapter One Part 2:

_The Invisible One_

**A/N****: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update so soon, I had a lot of school-related things to do. This chapter might be kind of short, so if it is, I apologize. Please don't forget to follow me on Instagram and****Wattpad, and keep giving me those cute little****reviews so the story can****get****better please!**

**Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now, on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE _NARUTO_ CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY INUZUKA KIBA. ALL THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO.** **I DO HOWEVER HAVE FULL COPYRIGHT OWNERSHIP OVER THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, TAKARASHI KIRA.**

**(Do I have to repeat myself every chapter?)**

**[CertifiedTrill©]**

**RECAP:**Kira deadpanned. _'Oh Kami, is this what my class consists of?'_

**STORY:**

The hazel-eyed girl sat at her desk, sighing inwardly as she thought of positive outcomes of things that could happen if she stayed at this school.

She came up with _nothing_.

Her and Tenten had been friends ever since they were kids, but after all that, Tenten just forgot about her? All the good times they had? She hadn't even recognized Kira's face. People used to say that whenever Kira would finally move away from Konoha, she would never be remembered or recognized again—Kira just simply couldn't believe how right they'd been. Now, the only thing she'll be remembered as is a nerd; a burden to humane society.

She was never socially gifted, but did the world really have to be so cruel? Kira didn't know why. She seemed to not know a lot these days.

As class time went by, she had been prepared to be rejected, pushed around, made fun of and even physically hurt, but that never happened—_simply because no one ever acknowledged her existence._She sometimes wondered if she was never enough; that maybe she wasn't one worthy of another's attention. She figured she was just a wasted soul, trash.

The period was almost over now, about ten seconds before the bell would ring. She sat at the edge of her desk, happy that she didn't have to introduce herself, holding her books firmly in her pale arms. She wanted to end this torture as soon as possible, but it seemed like the end just wasn't coming fast enough. She waited and waited, those short ten seconds seeming to be forever. She got up and tried to get out the narrow door, all her fellow classmates pushing her behind and bumping her around. Kira had to fight the urge to push and shove them back, but recognizing that it would just resolve to lots and lots of crying later, she pushed the thought aside. She wished she'd been like other people, not afraid to claim what they want. They were all brave and powerful, and there _she_ was—frightened, cowardly and powerless. She was nothing.

Her long hair, blemish-less face and flawless body were acceptable, she thought, but even that wasn't enough for people to finally notice her. She'd seen countless ads and commercials for exactly what she already had; a thin waist, petite body, flawless skin, a good-sized chest, as well as her butt. She knew that was what most boys were looking at, but even though she was practically invisible, she didn't want to be seen for just that at all.

She had a good heart, but the caring and encouraging emotions never seemed to make a difference. She was still the same ol' Kira, and she was still transparent. She wanted to grow and be opaque; her visions clearly stated, and praised upon. Praise wasn't everything, but it would be nice to receive it once in a while.

After all the students cleared out the classroom except two brunettes, Kira shakily made her way to the door, when she was stopped by a shouting voice.

"Hey!"

Kira stopped in her tracks. She never would've thought someone would be talking to her, so she almost continued to keep walking, but turned around anyway.

She looked around. "M-me?"

The girl laughed. "Yeah."

Kira furrowed her brows until she realized that it was Tenten.

"Oh hey, Tenten." she smiled, a broken one to hide her feelings.

Tenten was gathering her books and smacking then on top of a desk. She was having a lot of trouble, so Kira decided to help her. Then, another girl with pale, milky-white lavender-tinted eyes and long brown hair tied in a low ponytail came towards them.

"Tenten, why are we still here?" She had a bored tone to her voice.

"Oh Neji, shut up and stop being a grouch."

_Wait,__Neji?_

Neji made a sound that Kira wasn't really sure was in the English language, somewhat of a, "Hn." Kira had a confused look on her face, and immediately went back to being nervous again.

_Yeah,__so not a girl._

"So, who's this, Ten?" Neji stared at her, having no clue as to who she was.

Kira felt her heart clench and break a little when he said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Neji this is Kira, and Kira, this is Hyuuga Neji."

"Hi."

"Hi Neji," she spoke in a soft voice. "I already know who you are. We uh... went to school together."

"...Nani?"

"I went to elementary with you."

"I don't remember." Then, he walked out without saying another word to her, his hair swinging back and forth, eyes cold.

"Wait, you know Neji too?"

"Yes. I know everything about him." She laughed. "Same goes for you, Ten."

Tenten looked at her weird, and even had some sort of scared look on her face. Kira knew she had done something wrong when Tenten stacked her books with a hurry and mumbled, "Gotta go!" before practically running out the door.

_There goes my chance to actually have somebody notice me._

•••••••

The next periods went by pretty fast, to Kira's relief. She was happy that it was now lunch, but she wished she would've eaten alone. She hated crowds of people. They always seemed to reject her.

She had already gone to her locker and only got the books she needed for her next classes. She had a neat, colorful bag around her shoulder to carry them, and she had put on a beanie to match her outfit, her long hair flowing in streams down her back. She had gone in the line to get her lunch, not having to pay since her mom had talked to Principle Tsunade. Kira didn't know about exactly what though.

One of her favorites was being served today: cheese pizza. Her stomach had growled for ages, and she was really hungry. She meant to bring snacks to eat while she was in class, but she had unfortunately forgotten. She held up her ID for the lunch lady to see, but she immediately skipped to the next person in line. Kira had a twisted look on her face, and tried to get the lady to notice her.

"NEXT!" The lunch lady held up a spoon and shouted.

"W-wait! Miss, I didn't get my lunch!"

"NEXT IN LINE PL-"

"Miss! Hellooo! I wasn't served yet here!" But there was no use. The woman didn't see her, and she kept getting pushed further down the line, each lunch helper never giving her a chance.

After she was completely pushed out of the long line, tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she realized that her biggest fear would be happening again. She figured that maybe it would get better after she calmed down, so she proceeded to walk to a table.

She walked to a table full of pretty girls, hair neatly combed and brushed to perfection. When she was about to sit down, the girls moved over to block where she wanted to sit, not even looking at her.

The next table she walked to was full of girls and guys dressed in all black, some dark purple occasionally. They all wore heavy eyeliner, and their hair was in a weird style. They also had studded or spiked chokers on, to which Kira cringed. She smiled and went to sit down in a spot that was close to the end of the table, when suddenly everyone got up and walked away to a different part of the cafeteria. Kira stood there, shocked, and sat down in the spot she was once trying to sit in. She pulled her legs over the bench, and stared straight ahead. She saw Lenten's table; there were about eleven people sitting there, all laughing and smiling, having fun. Tenten caught sight of Kira and scowled, rolling her eyes and turning back to her friends.

This made Kira's lip quiver in embarrassment and hurt. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the feelings just kept pouring, causing her sleeve to become wet each time an eye closed in the process.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and sat her knees on top of the bench. She felt like dying. She didn't know whether she could take this for the remainder of the year; she'd had this problem many times before. She didn't want to go through it again.

In about a period of five brutal minutes, the soft sobs began to subside. She felt a little better, but she knew she still wasn't going to be okay. When the groups were about to be called to go to study hall, she got up and stared to throw away the left over cookie wrapper she had kept in her pocket; when she was bumped into, **hard.**

Kira fell, sticky red sauce and ranch dressing all over her clothes and hair. As she looked down at the mess, she then knew what happened. Someone had dumped their lunch on her, and she was gonna be the one laughed at.

Sure enough, when her head rose to examine her surroundings, the red-haired girl with glasses that dumped her lunch on her was chuckling slightly, this shortly increased to dying laughter. When Kira starred at her and then looked all around her, she as the whole lunchroom, eyes on her, while laughing hysterically.

What hurt her the most was seeing Tenten, her once most best friend in the world, laughing at her amusingly as she herself doubled over in tears and embarrassment.

_Oh yeah,__this is exactly how I want to be noticed.__Why does this always have to happen to me?!__I was better off unnoticeable!_

She looked around once more, then scrambling to her feet, running out the door. Pools of hurt ran down her face as her hair followed close behind her.

One thing she would never notice or understand, though, was how everyone could simply laugh at her for hours one day, and then act like she didn't exist the next.

_I just wish I was different.__I wish I was normal..._

**(A/N:****Sooo, ****how was it?****I tried to update as fast as I could and still make it enjoyable.****Was this chapter too short?****If so,****tell me please!****I promise I'll make the story better;****I just need your help to do it!****Next chapter will be up no later than Wednesday.****Thanks guys****don't forget to review!)**

•**_CertifiedTrill_****_•_**


End file.
